Did You Miss Me?
by Yu-chan823
Summary: Bleach/Naruto Crossover. Naruto is killed. A shinigami comes for him to send him to soul society but not just any shinigami.Sheesh,who came up with Rest In Peace! Full summary inside. Rated M for sexual content/language WARNING:contains YAOI M/M M/F
1. My Name is

HII!!! It's ME! Yu-chan! 333

I haven't written anything in a while. so sorry about that.

anyways~ I'm going to try to update this story as much as I can. =]

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. XP

Bleach/Naruto Crossover!

Summary: Naruto was killed by Uchiha Madara. A shinigami comes for him to take him to soul society but arrives a little late. Now he has two monsters he has to learn to control while trying to fulfill his promises even after death. Sheesh, who was the one that came up with Rest In Peace?

Pairings unknown yet. =] might make it a harem.

* * *

_'thought'_

"talking"

**"kyuubi talking! 3"**

* * *

Pain. It spread through his body like fire.

The source of the pain? Unknown.

A figure stood above him casting a shadow over his body. "Hahahaha. Is that all you can do? I have to say, Naruto-kun, I'm pretty disappointed. I expected more from you but it seems without the kyuubi's power, You're weak. To think you went around making promises like bringing Sasuke back. How truely disappointing," the figure mocked.

That's right. Now he remembered. He was fighting with him. Uchiha Madara.

---FLASHBACK---

"Just wait a little bit Sasuke. I'm almost there," Naruto said as if Sasuke would be able to hear him. Naruto sprinted through the woods thinking only of catching up with Sasuke. Being the reckless ninja he is, he had long ditched his team who was on the Sasuke retrieval mission with him.

_'This time, I'm definitely going to bring you back,'_ Naruto thought. _'This time for sure.' _Just then, a kunai flew towards Naruto snapping him out of his thoughts. Naruto jumped back barely missing the kunai.

"Who's there?! Show yourself," Naruto yelled as he took out a kunai from his pouch. A figure jumped down from the trees revealing a a tall man with an orange mask, wearing the akatsuki cloak.

"Akatsuki!" Naruto growled. _'What the fuck is Akatsuki doing here?!'_ The figure slowly walked towards Naruto. "Nice ta meet'cha Uzumaki Naruto-kun," a cheerful voice said.

"Nice to meet you my ass! I'm busy right now! I don't have time to waste with you," Naruto yelled out. The akatsuki member placed his hand over his heart sowing that he was hurt by Naruto's words.

_'Shit! I don't have time for this!'_ Naruto screamed in his head as he ran towards the left to escape. He failed as he was kicked in the gut by the akatsuki member and sent skidding across the ground. "Bastard," Naruto growled.

"Hahahaha. Gomen. Gomen.(1) I don't I can let you pass though," the akatsuki member laughed. "Itachi-san is having a little family reunion with his little brother." Naruto's eyes went wide showing worry and anxiety. He stood in a trance for what seemed like forever trying to process what this akatsuki member had just said. "Hahahaha. You don't have to worry. Sasuke-kun won't die," the akatsuki member said, his face right in front of Naruto's. Naruto immediately jumped back a couple of feet putting distance between them. He was now confused. He knew Itachi was strong. Everyone knew that. Itachi was the one that killed the whole Uchiha clan after all. Yet, the one standing in front of him told him Sasuke wouldn't die with great confidence. _'Would Itachi let Sasuke live? Is that what he meant? No. It's not that. Does he mean to say that Sasuke got strong enough for him to kill Itachi?' _The akatsuki member, noticing Naruto's confusion, laughed. This wasn't the the same laugh as a few minutes ago though. This laugh was dark, evil and radiated power. His laugh sent shiver down Naruto's back.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Sasuke-kun right now. If I were you, I'd be more worried about myself," the akatsuki member said as he charged at Naruto and slammed him into a tree.

"Bastard. Who the fuck are you?" Naruto asked getting into a fighting stance. He couldn't block himself from the attack. He could barely see him move. The akatsuki member was too fast. From the chakra coming out of him, he was strong as well. Too strong for Naruto to handle alone.

"I almost forgot my manners. It would have been rather rude of me to not introduce myself seeing as I will be the one to kill you. My name is...," the Akatsuki member said, slowly taking off his swirly, orange mask revealing a pair of sharingan, "Madara. Uchiha Madara."

* * *

(1) Gomen - sorry.

well. thats the first chapter. sry its short. o n sry for any grammar mistakes or anything I have in there.

give me any advice if you have any. I always open to advice but please be nice. =] (I'd especially like advice on fight scenes. Theres a fight scene in the next chapter but I'm realllyyy~~ not good with fight scenes =[ )

Reviews plz~ =]


	2. Gomen, Arigatou, Sayonara

Yay chapter 2!

okay so i forgot to mention this. but this story is a yaoi story. as in maleXmale. their will be maleXfemale but not alot.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach XP

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Jutsus**

**"Kyuubi talking"**

****oh and its still the flashback.****

* * *

**_"Madara. Uchiha Madara."_**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him stood a man who should have been long dead. "H-how.. What.. How are you," Naruto stuttered as he was interrupted by Madara. "Let's save the questions for next time, Naruto-kun. That is, if you are still alive," Madara said.

Immediately, Naruto jumped back a few feet and got ready to fight. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**," Naruto yelled as he made the hand signs. 100 clones appeared each holdind a kunai and alert. Madara simply chuckled. "Kuso," Naruto growled as 50 of his clones charged at Madara. Madara easily dispelled all 50 clones barely moving at all. He gathered his chakra into his hand and perform a hand seal, foreign to Naruto.

All Narutos were alert. '_What the hell us he trying to do?' _Naruto thought. '_Shit.'_ Naruto sent the rest of the clones to attack. Madara, with his inhumane speed, easily ran past the clones and appeared in front of the real Naruto. He slammed his palm, engulfed in eerie green chakra, into Naruto's stomach sending back through the woods. Naruto felt strange. Madara hasn't physically harmed him much from the attack but he noticed a change. He couldn't feel Kyuubi's power anymore. "What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing harmful. Don't worry. I just sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power for a little bit. It's temporary," Madara answered. "I want to see how strong you are without the Kyuubi's power." Naruto smirked. He didn't need the damn fox's power. He was just as strong without it. "Heh. I don't need that fox's power. I'll just knock you out with my own strength. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Naruto yelled, creating 5 clones. 3 of the clones started creating the rasengan in the hands of another while spreading out to surround Madara. The Narutos charged from each side which rasengans in their hands.

Madara jumped into the air creating hand seals. "**Katon: Keshi Makuga Hara.**" A giant ball of fire appeared above the Narutos. All 3 tried to jump back to avoid it but was too late. The fire ball exploded, creating a big crater in the ground and burning up the surrounding trees.

Naruto retreated back a few feethaving taken a lot of damage. The clones disappeared and parts of his body and clothes were burned. The Kyuubi's power was sealed so the wounds did not heal. "Ho~ it seems you're still alive. I guess you're not as weak as I thought you were," Madara mused.

"Bastard," Naruto growled. '_No doubt. He's really strong. I need to finish him off before he makes another attack. I have to use that._' "**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken,**" Naruto said as he sprinted towards Madara. Madara look at the boy with admiration. '_Ho~ what an interesting jutsu_,' Madara thought. _'It would be troublesome if I got hit with such an attack. That thing can cause a lot of damage.I need to avoid it.'_

Naruto threw the rasenshuriken at Madara as he came close enough to ensure that Madara could not escape. Madara activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and sucked the rasenshuriken into another dimension. It was Madara's turn to attack before Naruto could make another rasenshuriken. Madara quickly closed the gap between them. "**Raiton: Raikiri**," Madara said as he plunged the lightning blade through Naruto's chest.

Naruto didn't know what hit him. Madara was fast, too fast. He was a few feet away 1 second and then the next, he was standing right in front of him. Naruto could barely breathe. He felt his strength leave him. He could move. He couldn't do anything as Madara pulled his hand back. Naruto fell to the ground, unable to support his body.

Pain. It spread through his body like fire.

"Hahahaha. Is that all you can do? I have to say, Naruto-kun, I'm pretty disappointed. I expected more from you but it seems without the kyuubi's power, You're weak. To think you went around making promises like bringing Sasuke back. How truely disappointing," the Madara mocked.

---End of Flashback---

_'Uchiha Madara. That bastard,'_ Naruto growled in his mind, unable to find the strength to talk. He couldn't talk. He could barely breathe. Every moment was unbearable. The pain too great.

**"YOU IDIOT!" **a familiar voice boomed. It was Kyuubi. His anger was evident in his voice.** "YOU GOT US KILLED! FUCK! IF ONLY MY POWERS WEREN'T SEALED! WE WOULD'VE WON. I REFUSE TO DIE! I REFUSE TO LET YOU DIE!"**

_'Heh. Warukata-na(1)_._ It seems I'm weak. Heheh. At least I'm not going alone,'_ Naruto thought. (A/N: he talks to kyuubi in his mind by thinking. so yea.)

**"Shit! I can't heal the wounds fast enough. FUCK!"** Kyuubi yelled.

"Naruto-kun, before you die, I'll be taking the Kyuubi," Madara said. "It will help me greatly in reaching my goal." Naruto was confused. The biju extraction took time. It took a lot of time and he knew. He also knew that he didn't have that much time left. "Haha. Don't worry Naruto-kun. The biju extraction done to the other jinnchurikis isn't the only method there is. It's just the more painful one," Madara mused.

Naruto's eyes went wide. _'S- sadistic bastard,'_ he thought. Madara knelt down next to Naruto ready to perform the biju extraction but was attacked before he could even lay a hand on Naruto. Team 7 made their way towards Naruto and stood over him, protecting him from Madara's grasp. Sakura knelt down beside Naruto, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Na-Naruto!" Sakura cried. A warm green chakra enveloped her hand as she held it over Naruto's chest. _'Sakura-chan,'_ Naruto thought sadly.

"Shit!" Kakashi cursed. _'We were too late. Shit! I couldn't protect my teammate again.' _Madara put his mask back on as he talked to Team 7. "It seems I won't be able to get the Kyuubi. What a shame. It would've helped me greatly, but no matter. It's not necessary. It seems the little family reunion is over as well. I shall be taking my leace," Madara said and disappeared into thin air.

Kakashi and Sai got beside Naruto and knelt down to get a closer look on the wounds. "Naruto. Naruto, can you hear me? Naruto!" Kakashi panicked. Sai, who was normally emtionless and always wore a fake smile, had a pained expression on his face and tears in his eyes that threatened to fall. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Sakura yelled. "The wounds not healing!" Sai grabbed Naruto's hands hoping just maybe, he won't be able to leave him then.

A blinding smile spread across Naruto's face. "Hehe. Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sai," he said with all the strenght he could muster. Sakura looked at him and started crying harder. "Baka! Why are you smiling? How can you be smiling right now?" Sakura cried.

"Heheh. Sakura-chan. Gomen.I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise," Naruto said softly. This only made Sakura cry harder. "Baka! That's not what you should be worrying about right now!"

Naruto gave a small chuckle. "Gomen. Heheh. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sai. It seems I'm dieing," he laughed.

"Naruto," Kakashi whispered, grief and sorrow visible in his eye. Naruto felt his body go numb. _'Gomen. Sasuke. It seems I can't keep my promise. I can't bring you back,'_ Naruto thought sadly. _'Gomen Baa-chan, Ero-sennin. Gomen Iruka-sensei. Gomen, min-na(2) soshite agrigatou(3),'_ Naruto thought with a smile on his face. With those last thoughts, Naruto closed his eyes saying goodbye to the world forever.

Silence. Silence filled the air as Naruto closed his eyes. Sakura cried out loud, grieving for her dead teammate. Sai tightened his grip on Naruto. 'Naruto, come back.' Kakashi stared at the Naruto, hating himself. Hating the fact that he couldn't protect his student. Hating the fact that he couldn't protect a loved one again. Naruto had the most peaceful smile on his face. Kakashi picked Naruto up bridal style and started walking towards Konoha.

"Sakura, Sai. Let's go. We should take him back home so we can give him a proper burial and funeral," Kakashi said. He didn't get a response but he knew they were following him.

_'Sayonara, Naruto,'_ Kakashi sadly said in his head.

* * *

(1) Warukata-na - sorry 'bout that.

(2) min-na - everyone

(3) shoshite arigatou - and thank you

* * *

okay soo umm Naruto died.. T_T  
i tried to make the fight scene as best as i can.. XP  
i'll try to update as soon as i can

any advice is welcome but please be nice =]

reviews plz~ =]


	3. Who are You?

HIIIIIIIIIIIII!~ srry i havent updated in a while! I was just so busy with school!

well heres the nexxt chapter! =]

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. XP

Bleach/Naruto Crossover!

Summary: Naruto was killed by Uchiha Madara. A shinigami comes for him to take him to soul society but not just any shinigami. Now he has two monsters he has to deal with while trying to fulfill his promises even after death. Sheesh, who was the one that came up with Rest In Peace?

Pairings unknown yet. =] might make it a yaoi harem. UKENARUTO!

* * *

_'Sayonara, Naruto,'_ Kakashi sadly said in his head.

"_It's all over. In the end, I couldn't keep my promises. I couldn't achieve my dream. I'm probably going to hell now. There's no way a jinchuriki like me will go to heaven. I'm a monster," _Naruto said to himself.

**'Oi. Shut up. Your complaining is annoying,'** an angry voice said. **'It's bad enough you got me killed. I'm stuck to you even after death. I don't want to be listening to your whining.'**

"_Kyuubi? Damn. It's not I'm happy about it either."_

**'Whatever. Just shut up. Damn you talk too much'**

"_What-"_

"NARUTO! NOOOOOOOOOO!" a pained voice cried. "WHY? Why did you have to die?... Gaki... onegai, come back to us." "_This voice, it's Tsunade baa-chan. Why am I hearing her voice?"_

**'Stupid. Why don't you try opening your eyes.' **Naruto opened his eyes to see Tsunade crying.

"_W-What? Tsunade baa-chan, Kakashi sensei, ero sennin. I-I see them! How? Baa-chan_," Naruto shouted but he got no response. _"Kakashi sensei, Ero sennin!"_ He didn't get a response from any of them. Naruto stood up and got next to Tsunade. _"Ne, baa-chan. I'm right here,"_ Naruto said. She didn't look at him. Naruto tried Kakashi and Ero sennin. They were acting like they didn't see him. Both were staring at the same spot they've been staring at for a while. Naruto looked to see what they were all staring at with such sorrowful eyes.

The sight shocked him. It scared him. _"I-It's me.B-But how?_" **'Hah. You're a freakin' ghost. Hahaha'**

"_Shut it! You're not funny," _Naruto scolded. Naruto walked over to himself. He got on his knees and bent over himself to get a closer look. He then noticed the chain attached to where his heart was once beating and his dead self. _"What the fuck?"_ Naruto questioned as he tried to pull the chain off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a deep, authoritative voice suggested. Naruto looked up to see a sight that freaked him out more than seeing his dead self. In front of him stood a big Shinigami. It was the same one the third hokage summoned to seal away Orochimaru's hands.

"_W-what the fuck? Who are you?_ _What do you want with me? I will never let you take me!_" Naruto yelled as he looked around. Time had stopped. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Ero sennin have stopped moving.

"You're loud. Quiet down," the shinigami commanded. Naruto shut up immediately. The shingami was a fearful sight. He sent shivers down Naruto's back. "I am the shinigami king. I'm the one that sealed the Kyuubi into you for the yondaime's life," the shinigami king calmly stated. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

**'Damn Shinigami. It's him. He's the one that sealed me. Fuck. Let me at him,' **Kyuubi roared making Naruto sigh. _"What is it you want with me? I wouldn't think a shinigami king would show p in front of a mere spirit like me for no reason,"_ Naruto said.

"I'm going to take you. I'll send you to a different dimension. I'm interested in seeing how you'll affect it," the shinigami king said. "In other words, I' giving you a second chance."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the shinigami. _"A second chance? You mean you'll let me live? I can stay here in Konoha?"_ Naruto asked with anticipation.

"No," the shinigami denied. "Your dead and will stay dead. You just be a living dead. Also, like I said, I'm sending you to a different dimension. You won't be staying here in konoha or the shinobi world as a matter of fact." Naruto continued to stare at the shinigami king in disbelief. He felt so confused, afterall, it's not everyday a shinigami king appears in front of you and tells you he's gonna make you a living dead.

"_I-"_

"You have no choice. What I decide is final," the shinigami interrupted. "I will however train you. It won't do any good for you to be weak anyways. You'll be killed right away." Naruto glared at the shinigami. He refused to be ordered around. He refused to be taken away.

Looking at the rebellious eyes, the shinigami king sighed. This was getting irritating and he was not one with patience.

"There is one thing that might change your mind," the shinigami said. "It is possible to come back to this dimension by yourself. Whether you can find the way is up to you. I won't stop you if you do manage to return. You'll be a living dead and you can complete whatever you couldn't."  
Naruto thought for a minute. It didn't sound bad. The shinigami king said He would train him and he has a chance of returning. That was not a bad deal. Best of all, he will be living, well, in a way he will be living.

'**Just go along with him! As long as I get to live, it's fine!'** Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto stood up and faced the shinigami. _"Fine. I'll do what you say,"_ Naruto said, a look of determination on his face. The shinigami chuckled. He was finally gonna witness something exciting. He couldn't wait to see just how Naruto will change the other dimension. It wasn't everyday you meet someone like Naruto. The shinigami king took out his dagger and cut the chain that connected him to his dead body. The chains connected to Naruto started to eat itself.

"What the hell? What did you do?" Naruto shouted.

"This is a necessary way for you to become a shinigami. Find your zanpaktou before it's too late," the shinigami stated ever so calmly.

"Wha-" Pain shot through Naruto.

**-Couple of years later-**

**(Trainings Over) (A/N: Sorry I'm not writing the training scenes. Just use your imagination.)**

"Oi. Is it really necessary to use a zanpaktou against someone like him?" the smaller figure said to the bigger, humongous figure.

"I told you to shut up!" the bigger figure yelled.

"A zanpaktou?" another orange haired figure exclaimed softly. "Kurosaki-kun!" a female yelled. A fight was going on in the area. It was the orange-head named Kurosaki and the bigger male with a hole in his chest.

'Shit,' Ichigo thought. 'Go away. Not now.' The bigger figure kicked Kurosaki in the stomach and sent him flying across the field. Kurosaki couldn't move. 'Shit. You're gonna interfere since I won't let you take over?' Kurosaki thought. 'Shit!' The big figure punched held Kurosaki down and raised his hand to smash him.

At the moment, a voice called out "Abunai!" It was too late. The owner of the voice that called out a warning landed on top of the bigger figure, creating a big crater in the ground.

"Ah! Gomen!" the voice said again. The owner of the voice stood up and looked down at the bigger figure to check if he was ok. The owner of the voice was slightly shorter than Kurosaki and had wild, long blonde hair tied at his mid-back. He had identical scratches on his cheeks and big, beautiful cerulean eyes. Yes, it was Naruto. He was finally sent to another dimension,which happened to be the one Kurosaki was in.

"Ah~. What do I do? What if I killed him?" Naruto panicked. Naruto looked at Kurosaki and observed the area. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked Kurosaki. Kurosaki was shocked. "You can see me?" Kurosaki asked.  
"Well duh! You're shinigami, ain't cha?" Naruto answered. He heard a slight growl coming from the figure he landed on.

"Yammy. Get up," the smaller figure said. The bigger figure, now known as Yammy got up with a scowl on his face. "Shut it Ulquiorra," Yammy said to the smaller figure, now known as Ulquiorra. Yammy glared at Naruto. "Bastard!" he yelled. Naruto looked at Yammy and laughed, pissing Yammy off even more.

"Gomen. Gomen. But it's not my fault. That stupid jerk decided to drop me from the sky," Naruto said with a pout. Naruto was mad at the shinigami king. The king decided he had enough training and dropped him from the sky. 'That stupid shinigami king. Next time I see him, i'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!' Naruto thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when Yammy sent a punch at him. Naruto jumped up and easily landed on Yammy's head.

"Ne, why are you attacking me? I said sorry," Naruto whined. Yammy growled and tried to grab Naruto but Naruto was too fast for him. Naruto kicked Yammy in the gut and sent him flying back to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra and Kurosaki were both wondering who this man was. He fell from the sky, he can see them, and he seems to know how to fight. Who was this stranger?

Naruto had a pout placed on his face. He looked absolutely irresistable. "Sheesh. The first thing that happens to me as soon I get here is an espada trying to kill me," Naruto sighed. This shocked everyone. This stranger knew who they were when he wasn't even part of the Gotei 13. Ulquiorra was quickly on guard. This man was no ordinary man.  
"You, how do you know about them?" Kurosaki asked. Naruto only smiled at him as he made some hand signs. Soon tattoos started to appear on his neck and upper arms. His clothes changed into a slightly different shinigami outfit. Chains wrapped around his zanpaktou that was hanging from his waist. He had many piercings on his ears and one on his lips. His wild golden hair that reached his shoulders was flowing in the wind. His sun-kissed skin and plump pink lips just begging to be taken. He looked alluring.

Ulquiorra observed him quietly trying to take in as much as he can.

"You-you're a shinigami? Who are you?" Kurosaki asked with wide-eyes.

"Me? I'm Naruto. I'm not part of the Gotei 13 though, I've never even been to soul society," Naruto answered with a big grin on his face. He turned to face Yammy. "If you want a fight, all you needed to do was ask."

Ulquiorra cut in before Yammy could speak. "Yammy, we're heading back." Yammy looked at Ulquiorra with a sour expression. "Not before I kill him!" Yammy yelled. Ulquiorra glared at Yammy and opened a Garganta.

"I going to kill that bastard first!" Yammy protested.

"You'll get killed. You won't be able to take on Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihōin anyways," Ulquiorra sighed as he pointed to the back where they stood. He entered the Garganta. Yammy followed after Ulqiorra reluctantly.

"Che. And I was wanting to test my skills too," Naruto whined yet again.

Urahara and Yoruichi step towards Kurosaki and Naruto. Yoruichi went to check up on Inoue and Kurosaki while Urahara observed Naruto. He continued to stare at Naruto until Naruto began to feel irritated and smack Urahara in the face.

"Stop staring. It's annoying," Naruto growled. Urahara only chuckled an apology as he rubbed his face to ease the pain. Kurosaki came up next to Urahara with a confused look on his face.

"So you're a shinigami but you're not part of the Gotei 13. Where exactly did you come from?" Kurosaki asked.  
"Shouldn't you introduce yourselves before you start questioning and staring at me?" Naruto complained.

"Ahaha. I guess you're right," Urahara laughed. "I'm Urahara Kisuke. He is Kurosaki Ichigo, the female with purple hair is Yoruichi Shihōin. The woman with the long orange hair is Inoue Orihime. The one that's lying on the ground is Chad-kun." Naruto look from Urahara to Kurosaki to Yourichi to Inoue to Chad and back to Inoue. Naruto was interested in her. Well, her powers to be exact.

"Now answer my question," Ichigo said with a scowl on his face.

"Hmmm~~. And why should I?" Naruto asked with a blinding smile on his face. Ichigo was getting pissed off. He was never one with patience.

"Maa maa. Lets all go back to my store and we can ask questions over a hot cup of tea," Urahara suggested.

* * *

well, wut do ya think?

i cant tell if this chapters good or not 0-0

I'm putting a poll up on who you want NAruto to be paired with. =]

please write reviews =] (please me nice otherwise i'll get grimmjow after you! lol jk =])

Thank you for reading =]


	4. Author's NoteApology 3

YOHOHOHOHO~~~

OMG! SORRY PEOPLE. I GOT RLYYYY LAZY WIT UPDATING MY STORIES...

-SIGH-...

I STARTED WRITING AGAIN THOUGH~~ Y-YAY?

LOL (BTW. IM NOT YELLING OR ANYTHING. I JUST LIKE TALKING IN CAPS)

ANYWAYZZZ~~ ILL SERIOUSLY TRY TO UPLOAD AS FAST AS I CAN... I DO GET DISTRACTED THO... WITH … GAMES... FANFICS TO READ... YAOI.. MMM... LOL~~~

WELL UNTIL DEN~~


End file.
